Scarecrow (DC Universe)
Doctor Jonathan Crane (ジョナサン・クレイン, Jonasan Kurein) also known as one of Gotham City's most feared and nightmarish villains - Scarecrow (スケアクロウ, Sukeakurō), was a man of true intellect, doctor at Arkham Asylum and expert in the psychology of fear, who fell from grace when he became absorbed by his own experiments dwelling into fear and the incredible effects it can have on a person's psychological condition. Abandoned by his parents to an abusively religious grandmother, being bullied and tortured throughout his youth, as a child for his lanky appearance, Jonathan seemed to conquer his own fears by becoming a master at such a natural and primal feeling through his research. Having developed an incredible gas agent that amplifies a person's worst fears and brings it to life in a horrifying fashion in his or her mental state, Jonathan eventually murdered his grandmother and went on to become a professor, using his students, medical patients, and even prison and Arkham Asylum inmates in his inhumane experiments. As an adult Dr. Jonathan Crane is a psychologist turned psychopath. In later life, his obsession with fear, its causes, and eventually perfecting his toxin, led Jonathan to renounce his previous identity, guised himself into the terrifying image, and become "Scarecrow", a name that was once a favorite taunt of the man's former bullies, using his toxin to fulfill many of his personal desires, while also developing an immunity towards that same toxin. As Scarecrow, he uses a hallucinogenic fear gas to terrorize his victims, often leaving their minds permanently crippled in his bid to "torture the bullies of the world". Ultimately exposed and captured by Batman and sent to the same institution that he used as a staging ground for his inhumane experiments, Jonathan realized that the hero proved to be the only individual capable of inflicting fear on him. With his research the only motivating factor in his life, Scarecrow feels nothing but delight when he sees his countless victims' minds break into insanity and death from his weaponized fear toxin, revealing in the sense of control his experiments empower him with. Eventually, Jonathan uses the opportunity to perfect an even more lethal dose of his signature fear gas, preparing the most deadly strains of his toxin imaginable. He hoped that not even the The Dark Knight would be able to withstand its effects and planned to unleash it into Gotham City to break the soul of every citizen forever, tear Gotham to shreds with fear, condemn the rest of the world into oblivion and destroy the legend of Batman once and for all. "Do you even know what happens now? You tell yourself you are not like us. You tell yourself you are something more, something better. But fear reveals the truth, erodes your self-control. I'm not going to kill you...I'm going to set you free...To see the city you swore to defend tear itself apart, and everyone you love hunted down and killed. Soon you will kill and become that which you hate the most. Every scream, every death, vengeance for all that the Bat and his allies has done. Soon, the Batman will be broken!" :—Scarecrow. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: John Noble (English), Kosuke Takaguchi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Taunted and bullied in his youth, Jonathan Crane vowed to overcome his fears through the study of psychology and biochemistry. Kicked out of his university for experimenting on human subjects, Jonathan adopted the identity of Scarecrow and armed himself with a specialized fear-inducing gas that makes a person's deepest fears become frighteningly real. His ongoing criminal reign of terror makes him one of Batman's most psychologically dangerous foes. Appearance As Jonathan Crane As Scarecrow *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. *Weight: 140 lb. Attributes: *Master of psychology and chemistry. *Creator of fear-inducing gas. *Motivated by an obsessive need to create fear in others. Gallery File:Jonathan_crane_dr._locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Jonathan Crane. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *His Henchmen *Roman *League of Assassins **Ra's al Ghul *Joker Family Neutral *Arkham Knight *Simon Stagg Rivals Enemies *Bat Family **Batman *Robin *Teen Titans **Nightwing *Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities *'Fear Projection': With the use of his fear toxin/gas, Scarecrow is able to bring his targets into his nightmare realm where their great fears are projection and reality is altered where he can confuse them, cause them to fall asleep or even projections of himself. *'Science': Jonathan is an expert scientist and created a fear toxin from scratch. *'Expert Chemist': Jonathan was able to weaponize the compound used by the League of Assassins to create his fear toxin. Strength level Weaknesses *'Below Strentgh Average': Jonathan depends on his fear toxins as his primary attack. If his targets somehow manage to fight the toxin and beat it, he is left almost defenseless for a physical attack. Equipment *'Scarecrow's Fear Toxin': Gadgets Weapons *'Scythe': Scarecrow at times wields a scythe which he uses in addition to his "violent dancing". *'Scarecrow's Fear Toxin': Crane has needles strapped to each of his fingers on his right hand with which he injects fear toxins into his victim. Transportation *'Black Horse': During his siege on Gotham, Scarecrow rode a black horse. Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Scarecrow Wikipedia *Scarecrow DC Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Scarecrow's Thugs Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Chemists Category:Insane Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters